<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Room by Creativia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114497">Purple Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia'>Creativia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (not connected) one-shot series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Gay, I was just being cautious, Nico Flores (Mentioned) - Freeform, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Pretty much G, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, giggly, may add additional tags, purple eyeshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety<br/>After they come back from the mall, Logan has noticed the change in Virgil's eyeshadow. His curiosity leads him to asking Virgil if his room undergoes a similar change. This leads them to going to Virgil's room to see for themselves. They did not anticipate how the room would effect them though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (not connected) one-shot series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Anniversary to the Sanders Sides series.<br/>I wanted to do something Sanders Sides related today since its the anniversary of the show. I had also been wanting to find a way to incorporate Virgil's new eyeshadow into a fic cause I really like that concept.<br/>I hope you like this. Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey Virgil?” Logan asked.</p><p>Virgil was leaning back into the couch, in the main area of the mind place. He rolled his head to look at the other.</p><p>“Hmm?” Virgil asked. Virgil was smiling a little lazily and seemed a bit dazed. The purple eyeshadow was back under his eyes.</p><p>“I could not help but noticing your- “Logan pointed to Virgil’s under eyeshadow. Virgil squinted his eyes in confusion for a moment. He brought up his phone to look at his reflection.</p><p>“Oh, yeah that happens with nervous anticipation or excitement. Like the ‘butterflies in your stomach’ feeling,” Virgil said with surprising nonchalance.</p><p>“Fascinating.” Logan said. He sat down beside Virgil on the couch. He leaned a bit over to look at it better.</p><p>“I also recall Roman saying that it was changing back and forth?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“And that depended on the type of anxiousness you were feeling?”</p><p>“Yep.” Virgil said, popping the p.</p><p>Logan scrunched his face some like he did when he was really thinking sometimes.</p><p>“Does your room undergo any changes like your eyeshadow does?”</p><p>Virgil blinked at him.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Pardon my phrasing. I meant to ask, does the effect of your room change depending on the type of anxiousness you feel as well? Like, when you feel, uh, eustress, would other sides experience that feeling as well while occupying your room?”</p><p>Virgil squinted his eyes.</p><p>“Uh…I’m not sure actually.”</p><p>Logan straightened up, adjusted his tie, and clapped slightly.</p><p>“How about we test it out? I could go with you into your room, while you are like this, and see what happens. For the sake of science.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil frowned slightly and sat up.</p><p>“Uh, I’m not so sure about that Logan…” His eyeshadow started to darken again. It didn’t turn completely black, but it was not as light or shimmery as it was a moment ago.</p><p>“Do you doubt that I would be cautious enough to look out for my own well being in a new situation?”</p><p>“Well, no- “</p><p>“I am sure it will be fine. We can always just leave if things get out of control.”</p><p>Virgil bit his lip.</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>Logan clapped his hands.</p><p>“Excellent. This should be a most thrilling experience if my hypothesis is correct.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Virgil’s lips flickered up in a little smile.</p><p>“You are aware, that what you’re hypothesizing, will be very feelingsy, right?”</p><p>“I am not assuming anything yet. This is for my own curiosity anyways, and I am alright with risking it. Besides, since I’m logic, it is likely there will not be much of an effect on me.”</p><p>“My room still made you anxious last time.”</p><p>“I did not feel anything.”</p><p>Virgil gave him a look, with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Uh huh…Janus?”</p><p>“Lie” Janus said as he walked past.</p><p>Virgil gave Logan a knowing look.</p><p>Logan scoffed.           </p><p>“Since when are you two talking?</p><p>“I was just calling you out, seemed important.”</p><p>Logan sighed. He leaned in again.</p><p>“This is why I suggested the two of us go. That, and I trust you not to share what you see if I become undignified at all.”</p><p>Virgil’s face softened some and he nodded.</p><p>“Alright. I’m not so sure we could go now though, cause…” He waved to eyeshadow which had gone to its usual dark again from his worry about Logan.</p><p>Logan looked it over, and then smirked.</p><p>“I think I can take care of that.”</p><p>Logan made a pulling motion, and Roman jolted forward into the room. Roman huffed and stomped his foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, Logan? Really!?” He straightened up, fixing his outfit and hair.</p><p>“You must find a way to summon me without pulling my hair.”</p><p>“My apologies Roman.” Logan said with a neutral face and a nod. Roman pouted at him.</p><p>“What did you want anyways, nerd?”</p><p>Logan glanced at Virgil, then Roman, and smirked.</p><p>“I was merely wondering if you had gotten all your rambling about the mall incident earlier out.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s eyes widened, a blush already growing when he realized what Logan was doing. He sunk into the couch and looked away, embarrassed that Logan thought to do this.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Logan said that. Roman brightened up and started bouncing.</p><p>“Ohh, I don’t know if I’ll ever be done. It’s just amazing~,” Roman began to ramble excitedly again, continuing to move around. Virgil tried to tune out, due to embarrassment, but he was clearly fighting a smile, as the positive events were playing back to him again.</p><p>At one point, Roman turned to Virgil.</p><p>“Right Virgil?” He danced forward and pulled Virgil up by the hands, spinning around with him. Virgil could not help it then, he started giggling and sighing dreamily. At one point, Roman let go, to continue to dance around, practically everywhere, on his own, practically flinging Virgil over. Logan lurched forward to catch him. Virgil leaned his head back, a dreamy smile on his face. And the purple eyeshadow was back. Logan smiled at him.</p><p>“Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil giggled again and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” And with that, they sunk out to his room. Virgil seeming to have forgotten his previous concerns.</p><hr/><p>They arrived in Virgil’s room. Logan blinked.</p><p>“Oh wow…” The room was a softer purple now where it was dark before. There was also more lighting. The decorations were the same, aside from there being purple butterflies resting on the cobwebs, their wings slowly flapping.</p><p>“This…this is.” Logan walked over to the cobwebs and leaned down to look at the butterflies better. He let out a laugh.</p><p>“This is incredible.”</p><p>Virgil giggled and shifted slightly.</p><p>“It’s not that impressive, Logan…”</p><p>“No but,” Logan stood up and faced Virgil again. He was smiling.</p><p>“This whole room transformation is incredible. Your room truly does seem to reflect how you feel. I I’m not sure if any of our rooms do anything like that.” He started walking around the room, to examine closely the purple butterflies that are scattered throughout. Logan was bouncing as he did so. Virgil giggled again, and started shifting side to side, not really sure what to do with himself as Logan looked around. Logan was moving his hands around more than he usually did. He went back to his usual spot and continued to just turn and look around at the room in fascination despite having already seen it all.</p><p>“This…this is” He put his hands to his mouth and made a soft noise, moving side to side, like he could not keep still.</p><p>Virgil noticed there was a light shade of lilac under Logan’s eyes now.</p><p>“Oh, I just love learning about new things! Who knows what this could mean for our future, for understanding ourselves, oh the possible benefits this could have for us?” He started rambling, not quite making sense to Virgil. Virgil giggled and stepped up to him.</p><p>“You were right about something Logan.” Virgil said, point at the eyeshadow under Logan’s eyes. Logan touched where he pointed, and his eyes widened. He seemed even more amazed.</p><p>“I see. That that is incredible” He started to ramble again and then just giggled. Virgil half smiled and watched Logan carefully.</p><p>“Are you good, Lo?”</p><p>“Am I good? Am I good!? Of course, I’m good!” He said with a bit of a jump. He was pointing around again and starting to look dazed. The eyeshadow grew and began to get more shimmery.</p><p>“Okay, Logan, if that’s all you wanted to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there you are!” Roman popped in.</p><p>“You both just disappeared on me.”</p><p>Virgil looked at Roman in exasperation and just laughed.</p><p>“Roman, you were kind of flying all over the place.”</p><p>Roman simply laughed at that.</p><p>“Well, I-” He paused as he noticed the room.</p><p>“My word…this is beautiful Virge.”</p><p>Virgil looked down and blushed a little. Roman grabbed Virgil’s hands and started swinging them, chattering about the Nico thing from the mall again and the change of Virgil’s room. Virgil laughed again, starting to feel more fluttery again. Roman always seemed to get them going with excitable romantic ramblings.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiddos?” Patton popped in. He then gasped.</p><p>“Butterflies!” He ran over to them, not seeming to care about the cobwebs in that moment. He giggled when the butterflies did not fly away like he expected them to. They all started laughing at that.</p><p>Logan plopped to sit on the floor, still looking around the room in amazement. The others did not seem to notice. Roman spun away from Virgil and started composing, on the spot, a song for Nico. Patton started to excitedly go around the room, cooing at every butterfly, and flapping a bit as he did so. Virgil just sighed, not quite sure how to describe what he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this is totally expected.”</p><p>Virgil blinked and looked over to see that Janus and Remus were now in his room too. Remus immediately started jumping up and down before saying anything.</p><p>“What are you two doing here? I did not say you could come in my room.” Virgil said to them.</p><p> </p><p>Janus shrugged.</p><p>“We did not see anyone. And we were curious as well.”</p><p>Patton ended up in front of the three of them, bouncing in place and squealing.</p><p>“Janus! There are pretty purple butterflies in here! It’s great!” Patton grabbed Janus’ hands and pulled him over. Janus eyes widened as he was pulled over, then he found himself giggling at the cute excitement of Patton before him.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Remus started rambling about…something at lightning speed, it was kind of hard to understand. Then he jumped so high he ended up…somehow hanging from the ceiling. Virgil looked up at the other. That had never happened before.</p><p>Nobody in the room seemed to be aware of anything else going on. Aside from Patton and Janus, as Patton was babbling to Janus.</p><p>Virgil blinked and took a step back, looking at everything. There had never been so much in here before.</p><p> </p><p>Patton fluttered over to Roman.</p><p>“Roman! You have pretty shimmery purple eyeshadow under your eyes!”</p><p>Roman gasped and put his hands to his cheeks.</p><p>“That is spectacular! I must look amazing! Everything is so spectacular now that we have Nico~” Roman then proceeded to dance and sing again. Patton continued to giggle.</p><p> Virgil was starting to feel…tired. Something didn’t seem right.</p><p>He looked over and saw the purple shimmery eyeshadow very prominent under all their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Janus was shifting a bit where Patton left him, ‘inspecting’ his gloved nails, and looking around the room in a way that would have come across more nonchalant if he weren’t smiling. He was not as hype as the others, but he was rambling about something to himself, although in the form of not-truths. He was swinging about his hooked staff, that he all the sudden had for some reason, and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil narrowed his eyes as he continued to look around the room.</p><p>“You know…maybe I should get you all out of here.”</p><p>They did not seem to hear him. Patton was still flitting about, the others’ still in their own worlds.</p><p>Virgil stepped forward towards Logan, who seemed like he would be the most likely to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“Logan.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Logan slowly looked over at him.</p><p>“Logan…I think its probably a good idea for us to go now. The room still has a strong effect on you all.” Virgil said gesturing to the others and their hyperness.</p><p>Virgil was not used to there being so much energy in his room.</p><p>Logan frowned slightly.</p><p>“Why would we leave? There is so much good that can come from new discoveries, and this feels nice. “</p><p>“You don’t like to feel.”</p><p>“I don’t care at the moment. I love the exhilaration of new knowledge- “</p><p>“Logan, did you not already look at everything in this room?”</p><p>“Not necessarily. To know for sure how the overall effects could be on us, we would have to conduct experiments- “</p><p>“Yeah, and we can continue that another day. Taking care of ourselves has priority over learning new things, and you always promote we take care of ourselves, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan just looked at him for a moment, before smiling widely.</p><p>“I love it when you all take in my valuable information.”</p><p>Virgil had to quickly step back as Logan leaped up.</p><p>“Its so exciting to see the good things that come out of my imparting of knowledge helping, especially when it helps you all- “Logan began rambling again. Virgil was having an even harder time following this time. He started to blink slowly before shaking his head.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil walked to the center of his room.</p><p>“Hey everyone, lets all join hands in a circle.”</p><p>Patton squealed happily, immediately grabbing Janus and Logan’s hands as Virgil grabbed Logan’s other hand. Roman bounced a bit as he joined.</p><p>Virgil took a breath.</p><p>Then Remus suddenly jumped down from the ceiling, causing Virgil to jump and scream. After a moment everyone started laughing again.</p><p>Virgil sighed, and closed the circle. He took a deep breath, closed his sides, and pulled, trying to sink them all out, hoping this would work as he never attempted this with everyone before.</p><p>Virgil felt the shifting motion of sinking out of his room. When his feet were planted on the ground again Virgil opened his eyes to look around.</p><p> </p><p>They were back in the main area of the mind palace. Virgil looked at the others, who in that moment all fell to the ground.</p><p>Virgil gasped and jumped back, instinctively letting go of their hands so he wouldn’t be pulled down as well.</p><p>He looked around them worriedly. He started to carefully walk around and look over them. Well, they were still breathing. And the purple eyeshadow was gone. He made his way over to Logan and shook his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Logan? Logan!”</p><p>Logan shifted and sleepily mumbled an,</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>Logan slowly blinked his eyes open.</p><p>“Logan, thank goodness! Are you alright?”</p><p>Logan slowly nodded his head.</p><p>“I’m fine Virgil…just tired.”</p><p>“Ok, will the rest of them be alright?” Virgil asked, gesturing to the other sides asleep on the floor. Logan sleepily looked over them.</p><p>“Yes. They should be alright.”</p><p>After saying that, he closed his eyes again and laid back. Virgil sighed and let him, standing up. It was weird seeing them all laying asleep on the floor like that. He made his way to the couch and sat down with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly the excited energy from the heightened eustress, as Logan called it, took a lot out of them. Virgil was thankful that the effect of his room this time was less negative at least. He smiled a little as he laid down on the couch.</p><p>It was kind of nice, and a bit cute, seeing them all hyper happy like that.</p><p>It was not long before Virgil found himself asleep as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will likely go back over this to see if I need to edit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>